Yugioh: Sengoku
by dannyteng333
Summary: My first story. Involves sengoku basara characters/original characters and the YuGiOh card game.


Yugioh: Sengoku Chapter 1 "A Tragic Death"

{Hello friends, a warning in advance this is my first attempt at writing a story let alone a fanfiction but my interest has grown since reading the material of Azure-lines's stories so without further ado my story, Yugioh: Sengoku.}

Enter the world of Sengoku era Japan December 1545. Introduction to our hero Sanada Yukimura. He has a medium-small build at about 5'7 has short brown hair and is a young general of the Takeda Clan. The country is in political turmoil as the Ashikaga Shogunate's power has dissolved into nothing leaving the more powerful clans to fight for supremacy. After a series of assasinations leave him in command of the Takeda he learns of a mysterious game.

(A battlefield near Kai) "Ah Sasuke what news do you have?" Yukimura asked his private ninja happily."

"The Mori have us outnumbered two to one sir what shall we do sir?" Sasuke asserted grimly.

"We do all that we can... outbattle them!" Yukimura said jokingly

"I will inform the men, hopefully the superior Takeda calvalry shall win the day!" Sasuke said reassured. With that the ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Enthusiastic as always." Yukimura said smiling.

(Later right before the battle) "Alright men, we've trained long and hard for this. We battle in defence of our homeland Kai. You defend your families and livelihood. Strike your enemy with no remorse, now soldiers CHARGE!" With that hundreds of men rushed into battle ready to die with their general leading the charge.

Just as Yukimura dismounts his horse Sasuke appears and stops an arrow from striking him "What would you do without me sir?" he asked happily.

"Evidently I would be dead my friend." Yukimura laughed before feeling a sharp pain. "Agh what is this!?" he mumbled before falling unconscious.

"sir!" Sasuke yelled. "Ashigaru form a spear wall aroun-" Was the last thing Yukimura heard.

When he next awoke he was floating in a dark void. "Hello?" He asked "Where am I?" after a brief silence a voice answered

"You are nowhere. Wait or is it everywhere? Or maybe you have reached the underworld, oh or maybe a 'heaven' hm?" the mysterious voice chuckled.

"Fine who are you then?" Yukimura asked angrily.

"Oooh a fiesty one this should be interesting. I will humor you, I am Nazo" She said more seriously.

"What do you want of me Nazo?" He asked.

"i merely wish to ask you some questions Sanada Yukimura." She said darkly

"Fine, as it is obvious you aren't human" He said grudgingly.

"Hmm my subject is clever too how interesting. For my first question, who do you align with the most, The warrior, the thief, or the spirit?" She asked curiously

"I am a warrior of the Takeda I align with the warrior." He said sternly.

"Hmm yes now for my second question. Which best describes your favored tool, the blade, the projectile, or the beast? She asked notably interested.

" The Takeda horse is my most valuable tool, I choose the beast." He asserted proudly.

"Ah! One defined by the Gladiator Beasts eh? This is an interesting one Izzy!" She laughed maniacally "You have many trials ahead of you Yuki but succeed and you may even gain the favor of the gods!" After these strange words he quickly felt the familiar sharp pain he felt on the battlefield and blacked out.

"He is stirring!" Sasuke said happily as Yukimura sat up

"what happened Sarutobi!? What of the battle!?" Yukimura asked worried.

" we won sir, with very few casualties. I had the spear ashigaru form a wall around you to keep you safe. Also please sir I asked you never to refer to me by my surname." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Sorry Sasuke it's a bad habit when i'm worried." he said "Damn that Nazo, I should have fought with my men." Sasuke only needed to hear one word of his mumbling to become worried.

"What did you just say sir?" Sasuke asked worried.

"Nothing Sasuke." Yukimura said dismissively.

"No sir this is of the utmost importance, did you utter the name Nazo?" Sasuke asked with slight anger in his voice.

"How do you know the name Sarutobi?" he asked even more worried.

"She is a spirit of enigmas sir, now stand up!" he said with fury and anger

"I will do as you ask Sarutobi, but calm down." he said confused.

"Seishin Gemu!" Sasuke yelled as the enviroment completely changed.

"What is this Sasuke?" Yukimura said bewildered.

"I now have a grasp of the situation. Nazo chose you of the Takeda to represent us in Seishin Gemu Tourney and assainated Great Lord Takeda Shingen and his heirs so you would have a position of power." Sasuke said angrily

"My lord is dead?" Yukimura questioned in disbelief.

"yes, sir he and his heirs besides Nikki were mysteriously killed without cause." Sasuke said calming down.

"all at her command!" Sasuke said pointing at the faceless figure wearing a pure white kimono Yukimura had failed to notice.

"Ah my champion and a common ninja how interesting. I assume you plan on teaching him the way of Seishin Gemu, is this right ninja?" Nazo asked amused.

"I can't let an inexperienced general go into battle can I Nazo?" Sasuke said calmly as Nazo raised her hand "Seishin start!"

With those words strange scythe like machines appeared on their right arms. "You have manifested me I am your duel spirit Gladiator Beast Equeste!" The strange centaur like being seemed to say to Yukimura after it appeared.

"I am the duel spirit of my master Sasuke, my name is Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo. As my master does I hold great respect for you young Sanada. It is a great shame that we must come to blows." Hanzo said sorrowfully.

"My young master please draw five cards from the spirit disk." Equeste said patiently.

"You mean this?" Yukimura said cluelessly pointing at the disk.

"Yes master" Equeste said still the vision of patience. As Yukimura drew five visions of blue fire with card faces appeared in front of him.

"Is this magic?" Yukimura said bewildered

"This is Seishin Gemu or Spirit Game my master." Equeste said informatively "You have been chosen by Nazo to represent the Takeda Clan in the Tourney to decide the fate of Japan."

"Why not my lord Takeda Shingen why did he have to die!?" Yukimura said clearly angry.

"He was not deemed worthy and only a daimyo or a devoted ninja may hold the gift." Nazo said happily "You should be happy Yuki you now hold a position of great power! Does death weigh that heavily on the hardened general!?" She laughed maniacally "The folly of humans never ceases to amaze, now duel!"

Just as she said that a wheel spun with the names Sarutobi and Sanada on it. The wheel then landed on Sarutobi. "Good I may go first to show you the ropes sir." Sasuke said happily as he drew. "Ah good I summon Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja!" (Atk 1500/Def 1000) as he said this a ninja wearing a red gi with blue hair and a strange hammer appeared. "I now set one card, your turn sir." Sasuke said calmly. "

Okay Sasuke I draw." Yukimura said "Uhh Equeste a little help?"

"Yes master there are three types of cards: spells, traps, and monsters. You will learn how to use these with experience my young master. My recommendation is to use this field spell, Colosseum - Cage of the Gladiator Beasts." Equeste said hopefully

"Whatever you say friend! I use Colosseum - Cage of the Gladiator Beasts and summon Gladiator Beast Laquari!" (Atk 1800/Def 400) As he said this an armored tiger appeared on the new arena. "Can I attack?" Yukimura questioned.

" Yes sir" Sasuke asserted.

"Okay Laquari do some damage!" With that the tiger slashed at the ninja and defeated it.

SY- 8000

SS- 7700

"What are those numbers?" Yukimura asked.

"life points, sir." Sasuke informed. "When they reach zero I lose."

"Master," Equeste chimed in, "Laquari wishes to tag out."

"tag what?" Yukimura questioned.

"Tag out master." He reasserted "he wishes to return to the deck and bring out a new beast."

"Hmm okay I will bring out Gladiator Beast Augustal!" (Atk 2600/Def 1000) As he said this a large, black, armored dragon rose in the arena.

"Powerful monster sir, i'm impressed!" Sasuke said with slight pride in his voice.

"Thank you Sasuke, now I believe it is your turn." Yukimura said and gestured for him to start.

"Ok now I draw." Sasuke said and looked disappointed when he saw his drawn card. "All I can do is set a monster, your go sir" He said sadly.

"Okay, I draw." Yukimura said happily. "I summon Gladiator Beast Secutor." (Atk 400+100/Def 300) As he said this a green armored lizard appeared on the field "Next I attack your facedown with Augustal and attack you with Secutor" As he said this his field was cleared of monsters and Secutor bit his neck.

SY- 8000

SS- 7300

"Next secutor switches out for two new monsters. I choose two Gladiator Beast Laquaris!" (Atk 2100+300/Def 400) "When they are tagged in they gain 300 atk points." Yukimura smirked "Go ahead Sasuke."

"With pleasure sir, I draw." Again Sasuke did not like his draw. "I can do nothing sir, finish me."

"Okay Sasuke, I draw" Yukimura frowned "A shame this ends so soon my friend I summon Gladiator Beast Andal!" "Show no mercy my beasts finish him with honor!" With that the four beasts tore at Sasuke leaving him injured.

SY- 8000

SS- 0000

Chapter 1 End

(I thank any who take the time to read and encourage you to give any feedback to my story you see fit. Thank you again friends.)


End file.
